


The One

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Boy Talk, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Relationship Advice, motherly advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma is surprised when her nineteen-year-old daughter comes to her for advice, wanting to know how Bulma knew Vegeta was the one for her. But the answer may surprise Bulla.
Relationships: Bra Briefs & Bulma Briefs, Bulma & Bulla, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Implied Bra Briefs/Goten
Comments: 34
Kudos: 153





	The One

“Mama, how did you know Papa was the one?”

Bulma blinked and looked up from her experiment at her young nineteen-year-old daughter, who was looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world, and making herself small, while a light blush graced her cheeks and ears. Bulma had to hold in her smile. This bashful side of her daughter was rare and reminded her so much of Vegeta when he also tried expressing himself to her in words. 

Wordlessly, Bulma took off her goggles and placed them on her workbench before moving to grab a couple of Bulla’s favorite sodas from the fridge, motioning Bulla to follow her to her desk. Bulma shoved aside blueprints, papers, and loose bits of tech off her desk and sat down, patting the chair beside her. Bulla came over and sat, taking the soda from her mother, but still refused to look at her. Instead, she focused her attention on a bit of wire on the desk and twirled it around her finger. 

“Why do you want to know, sweetheart?” Bulma asked as she cracked open her can of soda. She carefully studied her baby girl, who had since become a teen, seemed to come to her less and less for advice. Something must have changed to have her daughter visit her.

Bulla shrugged a shoulder, “Just curious.”

“Well, to answer your question...I didn’t,” Bulma said as she took a sip, and her daughter’s head whipped at her answer.

“What?!” Bulla exclaimed with a familiar scowl.

Bulma chuckled at her daughter’s incredulous look, “Have I not told you how your father and I met?”

Bulla shook her head and looked away, speaking softly with shame, “I wasn’t… interested before.”

Bulma patted Bulla’s knee, “It’s alright. I didn’t get interested in boys until I hit puberty either.” She paused deliberately, knowing her daughter’s next reaction would be priceless, “And that’s when I thought I met the man of my dreams… Yamcha.”

Bulla slowly turned to her, wide-eyed, and her can of soda slipped through her nerveless fingers. She stared at her mother for a moment before jumping out of her chair, knocking it to the floor, “UNCLE YAMCHA!” Bulla seemed to think about it for a moment and suddenly wrinkled her nose in distaste, “Gross, Mama!”

Bulma burst into laughter, slamming her soda down as she grabbed her stomach from the onslaught of full belly laughs and nearly fell out of her seat. “It’s not funny, Mama! What were you thinking?!” Bulla shrieked as she retrieved her chair and soda.

Bulma wiped a tear away, taking deep breaths to calm herself, “I _was_ _thinking_ he was cute, and I wanted a boyfriend.”

“Mama, but Yamcha! You could have done  _ way _ better than… Uncle Yamcha!” Bulla looked as though she bit into something sour just by saying his name, and shuddered. “Mama, you’re beautiful, smart, and funny! Why would you go out with  _ him _ ?”

Bulma sobered slightly, a wistful smile spreading on her face as she traced the edge of the can with her finger, “I may have been all those things, but I was still fifteen. I had just gotten my Ph.D., Tights wanted nothing to do with Capsule Corp., so I stepped in as the next heir, and your grandpa was trying to show me all the ins and outs at that time. So naturally, I never really met people my age. I was surrounded by adults all the time, and my classmates didn’t want to get near Dr. Briefs’ genius baby girl.” Bulma rubbed her thumb over the slight lipstick stain on her can, “I wanted friends, and I wanted a boyfriend - two things that were supposed to be natural for a girl my age.”

“Is that why you went off to find the Dragon Balls?” Bulla asked, and Bulma looked up to find that her daughter had shifted closer to her in interest.

Bulma smiled softly, “Yes. I didn’t want to be lonely anymore, so I was going to wish for my perfect boyfriend. I took off with my radar and my Dragon Balls, hoping I could get my wish.”

“So… what happened?” Bulla asked, enraptured with a look of surprise on her expression from her mother’s confession.

“Well, I ran into Goku… literally. I hit him with my car, and as we went off together to look for the Dragon Balls, we bumped into Yamcha,” Bulma smiled at the memories from her youth. “He was dreamy. Good looking, long hair, tall, and stole from people out in the desert.”

Bulla’s face scrunched up in revulsion, “Gross.”

Bulma chuckled amusedly, “Hey, I was into bad boys, and he was the ‘baddest’ as far as I was concerned.”

“Okay, so why are you with Papa and not…  _ Yamcha _ ,” Bulla popped open her can of soda and took a swig as though to wash away a foul taste.

Bulma sighed and leaned back in her chair, “Well, when Yamcha and I got together, it was more out of convenience. I wanted a boyfriend, I was the only girl he was ever comfortable enough to talk to, so we thought it was a perfect match.” Bulma paused to take a sip of her drink, “But over time, there were so many hints that I ignored that I should have seen that he and I just were not compatible.”

“Like what, Mama?” Bulla asked, scooting closer to her mother.

“Yamcha always was intimidated by me, my intelligence and personality, and he never tried to learn about who I was and the things I was interested in. He’d disappear with a just a ‘Hey! See ya!’ and not try to contact me in that time,” Bulma shook her head at her thoughts. “And when he became less shy around women, the novelty of me wore off, so he started to flirt with other women.”

Bulla’s eyes grew large, “Uncle Yamcha cheated on you?!”

Bulma sighed heavily, “Simply put, yes.”

Bulla shot out of her chair and crushed her can in her hand, gushing soda everywhere, “I’ll kill him!”

“Now, now, no need for that,” Bulma cooed, taking her daughter’s hand to soothe her and lead her back to sit.

“Why didn’t you leave him sooner, Mama?” Bulla questioned, the rage still present in her features. Her daughter was the spitting image of her, yet that scowl was all Vegeta.

Bulma shrugged with a faint regretful smile, “I thought it was just a phase, and he always apologized, saying he wouldn’t do it again. It just became this cycle that we both were stuck in, and we were just too comfortable with each other. Neither one of us wanted to really admit it.”

“And Daddy?” Bulla asked curiously, trying to cool her anger as she chucked her crushed can into a nearby bin.

Bulma smiled fondly at old memories, “That’s a whole ‘nother story.”

“Daddy doesn’t seem to like to talk about it,” Bulla stated, seeming to hope to get answers from her mother.

“Your father likes to move forward; he doesn’t dwell.” Bulma paused for a moment and looked out the window, “And he won’t ever admit this but, he’s ashamed of the past.”

Bulma turned to her daughter, who had a pensive look and smiled, “But that’s not what you want to know. Well, the best way to explain how your father and I got together is that we fell into bed together.”

Bulla gagged, “Mama, eww!”

Bulma laughed at her daughter, “It’s true. We were both lonely, and we used each other to fill in the gaps. We became friends when he first came to earth, each other confidantes, and eventually lovers. But, I didn’t think your father was ‘the one’. I thought we were just going to be short-term fuck buddies.”

Bulla slapped her hands on her ears, “Come on!”

Buma’s expression turned somber, “Even after I had Trunks; I wasn’t really expecting for your father and I to become a couple. After we dealt with Cell, he came back to me and we just started… becoming a family.”

Bulla released her ears as she stared at her mother in shock, “So are you saying that you’re just… comfortable with Daddy?”

Bulma smiled amusedly, “Of course I’m comfortable with your father; if I wasn’t I wouldn’t be with him. But being with him is much different than it was Yamcha.” Bulma laughed, “For one, he’s not afraid of me, and he  _ hated _ when I tried the dumb blonde routine. Told me if he wanted to talk to a buffoon, he would either go see Kakarot or a slug.”

Bulla smirked at that, “Certainly sounds like Daddy.”

“You see, Bulla, I am able to be  _ me _ around Vegeta. He likes me, for  _ me _ ,” Bulma smiled prettily. “Vegeta listens when I go on and on about my experiments, inventions, or meetings. He listens to me when I complain, when I’m angry, or excited. He doesn’t look like it, but he listens. He’ll ask me about the things I care about later. He’s not intimidated by my intelligence, and he takes an interest in  _ me _ .”

“And…” Bulma chuckled. “He still makes my heart pound, and I can never see myself kissing anyone but your father. I also love whispering dirty things in his ears when he’s…”

“Mama! Stop! I get it!” Bulla shouted and Bulma laughed hard, knowing just how to push her daughter’s buttons.

“I just wanted to know how you knew Daddy was the one, geez,” Bulla pouted as she slouched in her chair.

Bulma reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Bulla’s ear, “Your father is my one and only because, when I look at him, I know I will never be lonely again.”

Bulla looked at her mother and blinked, her previous words came to memory, and tears formed at the edges of her eyes. She raced forward to hug her mother tight, “Mama…”

“Here’s my advice to you, my love,” Bulma kissed her daughter’s forehead that sported her father’s noble widow’s peak and rubbed her back. “Never settle and don’t compromise yourself for another. If he… or she, is meant for you; they will love you for who are and not for what they want you to be.”

“And what if… he’s being stubborn?” Bulla asked into her mother’s chest, and Bulma immediately knew the young man she was talking about. She knew that her daughter was now just hitting puberty by Saiyan standards at her age of nineteen, and it seemed like a certain  _ Saiyan  _ had finally triggered those instincts for her.

Bulma smiled knowingly, “Wear him down; he’ll give in time.”

“I have a feeling you did that with Papa,” Bulla giggled at her mother’s words.

“Of course I did, I knew what I wanted,” Bulma chuckled, giving her daughter another kiss.

Bulla pulled away and wiped her tears, “Thank you, Mama.”

“Of course,” Bulma checked her watch and raised a brow. “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“Uh… well, Trunks said that he and Goten were going to check out this fighting competition…” Bulla gave her mother pleading eyes.

Bulma snorted, “Go, you’re my daughter, so I know you don’t really need to be there.”

“Thanks, Mama!” Bulla jumped out of her chair and was about to race out the room when Bulma called after her. She stopped to stare at her mother curiously.

“Make sure to go light on the makeup tonight. Being natural with only a hint here or there, it goes a long way,” Bulma winked and Bulla smiled wide before bounding out the door.

Bulma chuckled to herself and stood, lifting her arms over her head to pop the small bones in her back and then she felt familiar strong arms wrap around her. “I need to train that girl better. She didn’t even sense me,” Vegeta said as he kissed the spot behind her ear.

“Were you listening to us the whole time?” Bulma asked as she leaned back into his hard chest and sighed contently.

He hummed in admission and trailed his lips down her slender neck, taking large lungfuls of her scent. “She’s too young to worry about a mate.”

“Let her be. It’s only natural she would be thinking about boys her age. I did,” Bulma sighed, tilting her head back to give her husband better access.

Vegeta’s chest rumbled in approval and brushed her skin with small touches of his full lips, “And look at the trouble you’ve caused me.”

Bulma snorted, “How so?”

“That moron wouldn’t stop sniffing around you, even when I had you in my bed,” Vegeta nipped her ear with his teeth, but then soothed it with his tongue.

“Correction- it was  _ my  _ bed. And what would you have done if I went back to him, huh? You were never possessive of me then,” Bulma suddenly moaned when he took her breasts in his hands and squeezed softly.

“I would have killed him,” Vegeta stated like a fact, and Bulma tilted her head back to look at him incredulously to only blink in surprise when she saw his serious expression. “Why is that so hard to believe, Bulma? You are mine, and always have been.”

“Could have told me sooner, asshole,” Bulma mutter and gasped when she suddenly lifted into his arms.

“Enough talk. You will whisper vulgar words into my ear while I fuck you,” Vegeta smirked at her as he took them out of her lab.

Bulma broke into laughter, “Of course, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this one-shot! I plan on expanding this later, so keep a lookout! 😘
> 
> Thank you rogue_1102 for the awesome beta skills! 😘


End file.
